elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sharper Tongue: A Jel Primer
Locations *Lilmoth Mages Guild, Lilmoth, Murkmire Contents Much of the nuance of Argonian conversation blooms from heavy metaphor and subtle body movements. As such, many find Jel a difficult language to learn. Still, even when speaking common, you can expect my people to pepper in much of their native tongue. As with most languages, learning a few key words and phrases can help any traveler better understand and interact with the tribes of Black Marsh. To better help outsider relations, I've decided to write a quick primer for any who wish to visit Black marsh. May this guide be your start to a greater journey. Beeko: Friend. Variations include: Deek-Beeko, Raj-Beeko, Beek-Ojel, and Uxith-Beeko. Bok: Bowl; deep, round dish or a rounded, cuplike hollow. Deelith: Teacher, or more accurately, one who passes wisdom to another. A very honored title for any to be granted. Greel: Enemy. Rarely used to describe other tribes, as the Saxhleel are believed to be one people under many Hists. More commonly used against hostile creatures or outsiders. Haj: Hides, hidden. It's easy to see why it is part of the creature haj mota's name. Kaal: War captain. The more violent the tribe, the more this title is revered. Krona: Big, colossal. Often used as a point of exaggeration or jest, such as, "Look at the krona feet on him!" Lukiul: An Argonian that has assimilated into a non-Argonian culture. They are often treated as outsiders by the natives of Black Marsh. Naheesh: Tribal elder. Though respected, this title does not dictate a position of power (as some scholars may suggest). Nalpa: Bad. A more literal translation is "rotten," but it can be used to dictate poor workmanship, a vile character, a poorly cooked meal, etc. Norg: Forbidden. A little used word in my culture, as most forbidden things are not spoken of. Ojel: Not of a tribe, outsider. Literally meaning, "Not of Argonian Tongue" or perhaps "Non-Speaker of Jel." Reel-Ka: Warrior. If they prove themselves worthy, they may one day become a kaal. Saxhleel: Argonian. Or, more specifically, the Argonian's word for Argonian. Thtithil: Egg. I've found that many find this word difficult to say. A shame, since the thtithil is an important part of the Saxhleel culture. Thuxis: Snake. Also used to describe people who have taken to trickery to accomplish their goals. Toteik: Great. A little used word, as it denotes a very strong opinion on a given subject manner. To be used sparingly, if at all. Tsona: Swim. (As a note, I do not recommend swimming within the swamps of Black Marsh.) Uxith: Nest, home, bed. For my people, these concepts are one in the same. Be wary if you are asked to become someone's uxith-beeko. Vastei: Change. Perhaps the greatest driving force behind my people's motivation. To go against change is known to be the greatest folly. Xal: Sacred. Often used in conjunction with other words or phrases. An example would be the Xinchei-Konu, a monument noted to create xal-vastei. Xeech: Nut, seed. Also the beginning, birth, something with unreleased potential. Xul: Death, or pertaining to death. Also known as rebirth, for they are thought to be one and the same in the eyes of my people. Vakka: Sun. I have read scholars who believe we worship the sun. This is not true. We enjoy its warmth and bask in its light, that is all. Appearances * ru:Более острый язык: основы джеля Category:Books about Argonians Category:Online: Lore of Murkmire Category:Online: Books with Authors